1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool positioning pad, and more particularly to the tool positioning pad for positioning tool bits, handles and sockets.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional tool positioning pad is disposed in a tool box and includes a plurality of position holes to position tool bits. Each position hole includes a position arm and a plurality of surfaces. A protrusion is formed at one end of each position arm for locking the tool bit. The plurality of surfaces fastens the tool bit stably. Therefore, the tool bit is positioned in each position hole, and the tool bit is locked by each protrusion for preventing the tool bit dropping out from the tool box.
However, the conventional tool positioning pad has no position holes for sockets and tool handles. A user may need a separate tool positioning pad for the sockets when the sockets are in need; and the user often needs another bag for receiving the handles when the handles are necessary. Therefore, the conventional tool positioning pad is inconvenient for the user and still needs to be improved.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional. Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.